Ahri x Katarina
by TheModernWriter
Summary: 1 shot lemon with a bit of introduction. Ahri x Katarina smut-fic. Not sure if I'll write anymore like this, but if anyone has requests feel free to comment it and I'll see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I started this story wanting to focus a bit on personal writing goals with plot/character development. Expect to see both in this chapter, which I do recommend reading as a setup to the lemon. If you really don't give a shit, Chapter 2 is the place for you, but it might not seem as intense without first reading this page.

If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please leave a comment of it and I will promptly fix it.

* * *

The cloaked assassin swiftly and cautiously moved through the densely fogged Ionian forest. Despite the chances of being discovered in this remote area and time close to null, years of training and discipline left each footstep carefully placed and impossible to track. Gliding along the edges of trees and branches, a small clearing briefly outlined her stature, identifying her as Katarina, the Sinister Blade. The brief illumination of her features gave time for anyone to see that she certainly lived up to her name. She appeared cold, hard, and calculating, and although beautiful, a ridged jaw line and facial expression depicted a mercenary on a mission. However, that was far from the actual purpose of her presence in Ionia. She was not on any particularly important operation, but instead sent on a routine scout mission to collect intelligence on one of the royal families. Pausing, she silently and gracefully ascended one of the larger trees, standing on a branch as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned on the trunk. Staring up at the full moon and night stars she sighed, and her hard exterior temporarily faltered as a longing look emerged from her blue-green eyes.

In a bitter tone she thought, "_What the fuck am __**I **__doing out here?_"

Wincing, she bit her lower lip knowing the answer to her own question. In times of war her assets were invaluable to the Noxian party, but with peace washing over Runeterra, she'd been frequently sent out on simple tasks she believed was work for grunts. Regardless of the "morals" intensely forced upon her in training, she was still human, and thus couldn't help but to feel hurt. So many emotions and urges had been held back, but she thought it was rightfully so as she once had an honorable purpose to fulfill among the Noxus ranks. Again she released a sigh, dropping to sit down on the branch and continuing to gaze thoughtfully at the night sky. Despite her normally assertive, dominating personality, as her significant missions became infrequent she found herself having much time to ponder. She begun to grow fond of these pondering times, wondering what other feelings she previously neglected as weaknesses or novelties. However, her training had not faded from her, and she became aware of a body closing in proximity.

Broken from her thoughts, she whirled to stare at the person who would dare approach her, her mind instantly running through the possibilities as she jumped to her feet and her hands instinctively flew to her knife hilts. As her vision readjusted, she could make the silhouette of some clearly monstrous being slowly sauntering from an opposing tree branch.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she growled, slightly shaming herself for being so distracted. Had she been more aware, a knife would've pinned the approacher to the tree that they stood upon the moment they arrived. Come to think of it, she was completely unaware whether or not the figure had been watching her for the entirety of her night gazing.

"Oh, I think you know who I am ..." a sultry voice purred back as the silhouette came within reach of the moonlight. The monstrous being turned out to be Ahri, the Nine-Tailed fox; she was as striking as ever, Katarina merely misplacing her tails as appendages while she lacked proper vision. Her tails, face, and bright amber eyes gleamed as she hopped over to the tree branch Katarina was on. Carelessly moseying over, she lightly brushed against the stunned Katarina as she plopped down next to where she was previously sitting. A toothy grin emerged as Ahri looked up at her, Ahri motioning with her eyes for Katarina to sit back down.

"I... what ... who do you think you are?!" Katarina yelled, baffled at her audacity as she was almost a complete stranger. Although she had heard tales of the fox, most were warnings of her alluring beauty and power. While the beauty was clearly present, her power seemed to mysteriously radiant off of her. Her confused face was quickly replaced with an assertive glare, her hands never leaving her blade hilts.

"Hmm..." Ahri replied, seeming to be deep in thought as she gazed up to the sky. "Well, I could be Swain, maybe Warwick even..." Her tone dripped with sarcasm. She looked at Katarina and her eyebrows raised as she exclaimed in a surprised look, "Maybe, just maybe, I'm actually Ahri, the Nine-tailed fox!" She waved her tails with extra emphasis on her last couple words.

Clearly being mocked, Katarina had an urge to simply stab her for her insolent tone and move on with her mission, but she couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued. With Katarina widely known as an intimidating, ruthless killer it wasn't very often, or perhaps ever at all, that she had been approached and spoken to with such carelessness. She was frozen in thought at what the vixen wanted with her, why or how she found her, and the whole absurdity of the situation.

"Hellooo? Anybody there?" Ahri whispered at her. "You're still welcome to sit back down if you want to, you know?" Ahri was looking at Katarina with concern.

"Seriously, stop staring at me. I mean gosh, I know I'm gorgeous and all," Ahri said in her mocking tone, batting her eyelids, "but you don't have to make it so obvious you're ogling."

"Ogling?" Katarina scoffed, unsheathing a blade. "I was merely considering how similar you look to a rug I once owned" she spat. She toyed with the knife, staring at her reflection in the metal as she turned it over. "And I assure you, that rug isn't nearly as mouthy as you are. But don't worry. I could fix that before you had time to blink." Katarina shot Ahri a vicious look at the last sentence, now brandishing the weapon at her.

To Katarina's complete disbelief, Ahri let out a disarming laugh, before twisting her body on the branch to face her. She laid stomach and elbows down, using her hands to prop up her head as her leg's slacked and kicked over her back in an almost seductive pose. Her eyes gleamed up at Katarina, and she flashed her a wide smile; Katarina's face once again displaying shock and confusion.

"What a coincidence! You remind me of a _toy _I once owned," Ahri purred. "She wasn't nearly as mouthy as you are, but I'd bet I could fix that for you, too." Ahri winked, and her eyes brightened as her smile expanded.

Katarina sneered, "Is that a threat? I'd love to see you even try." She leaned back against the tree, crossing her arms over her chest but still gripping loosely to the blade. Despite her initial alarm, her curiosity steadily increased with each word from Ahri.

Ahri's legs slowly pedaled over her back, and she was shifting weight from one elbow to the next as she tilted her head, peering up at Katarina. "Believe me, I'd _love _to try. A new challenge is fun once in a while, wouldn't you agree?"

Katarina pin-pointed the source of her intrigue. Whether or not it was all talk, Ahri seemed to have a prowess that she thought was unmatched; or at the very least, stronger than that of Katarina's. The confidence in Ahri's speech was something that Katarina was unfamiliar with. Mostly everyone cowered in front of her, being pre-apologetic as if they were scared to even mildly offend her.

"But I think a proper introduction would be nice before we try to _maul _each other," Ahri spoke, tilting her head up and almost moaning on the last couple words. "If you haven't been able to already guess," Ahri said, rolling her eyes, "I am indeed Ahri, the 9 tailed fox."

"Hmm, Ahri the 8 tailed fox seems to have a better ring to it, doesn't it?" Katarina chuckled as she spun the knife in her hand. "And I could really use a cushion right now." Her words, albeit holding a playful tone, were meant to be hostile. She briefly gave a longing look at Ahri's tails while biting her lower lip, then reverted her stare at her face to gauge the reception of her hostility. She was met by that ever unwavering smile, and sighed as she finally gave up and slid down next to her, sheathing her weapon. Katarinas back remained against the tree as she sat cross legged, staring expectedly at Ahri. Ahri simply glared back into her eyes, but wore a smug grin of satisfaction at Katarina's cooperation.

Prompted by the silence, Katarina asked the question which was nagging her all along, "So ... what do you want?" She was unsure how to phrase herself, and Ahri gave an inquiring gaze, tilting her head. "Why did you approach me?" Katarina finally said.

"Straight to the questions," Ahri pouted. "I think a better question is what are _you_ doing in _my_ forest. Did you forget this was Ionia?"

Katarina averted her gaze, silently cursing under her breath. Her curiosity allured by Ahri, she almost completely forgot about the mission which she was on; while the mission itself was trivial, it still was of significance that her presence remained undetected.

Catching sight of Katarinas hesitation and sudden change of confidence, Ahri was quick to speculate her intentions in Ionia.

"Hmm, I wonder what could be in the direction you're heading," Ahri glanced upwards quizzically. She turned wide eye'd putting her hand over her mouth, feinting surprise. "If I remember right, The Ionian royal family lives that way! What could it possibly mean that a Noxian assassin is traversing there?"

Katarina closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to massage her forehead in frustration and annoyance. Despite the condescending and sarcastic tone Ahri used, she was undoubtedly interesting. But she had caught Katarina at the wrong time; and the knowledge she held of her presence now made her a loose end and liability. Although Katarina was on a simple scout mission, she would be accountable for leaving undetected if the mission complicated and force was used. She sighed internally, before unsheathing and flinging a dagger with incredible power and accuracy in a blur of motion. Before the dagger even glided off of her hand towards the stationary Ahri, her body shifted as she begun to leave the branch with absolute certainty that the weapon lethally found its mark.

To her disbelief, in an equally swift blur of motion the knife to was enveloped in a ball of blue, glowing energy, and Ahri materialized inches from her face. Without leaving time for Katarina to even gasp, Ahri had her pinned against the tree trunk, her gleaming amber eyes peering into Katarinas. Katarina couldn't make sense of what had happened; never before had she failed to assassinate a target, or so blatantly misjudged the capability of it. To her repute, she had little to judge Ahri off of, but had been careless in assuming that she could be so easily disposed. Her face was twisted into an expression of horror and surprise, knowing between the postion Ahri had her pinned and the humming ball of energy still present in her left hand, she was at Ahri's complete mercy.

However, the surprise again turned into intrigue and confusion as she felt Ahri's body pressed against hers. Her eyes locked into Ahri's, and she was not met with a glare of anger or condemnation, but one of shining excitement. She could feel both their pulses and breaths racing, despite Katarina being the one clearly in danger and subdued with the threat of the now buzzing orb. In a short revelation, she figured Ahri must similar to herself; taking pride and enjoyment in her kills. She was merely excited over the soon to be spilled blood.

She shut her eyes, wincing at the pain she expected to befall her. She felt in utmost shame and disappointment at herself for meeting such an unembellished end. Instead, she was met with silence as the glowing orb hummed to a stop, being absorbed in Ahri's palm. She apprehensively opened one of her eyes, believing perhaps Ahri had unexpectedly decided to spare her, although she was sure it would come with other ultimate retributions. Instead, she saw Ahri's own closed as her lips softly pressed against her own.

Katarina's eyes jolted open as her face flushed red. Her brows were raised high in complete shock, and she couldn't even begin to comprehend what had happened. But just for a moment, she felt herself eager to lean in, to feel the warmth of Ahri envelope her into bliss ... suddenly aware she forcefully shoved Ahri off of her staring in total horror. Ahri absorbed the push in a few graceful backwards steps, her eyes opening and remaining on Katarinas own as she licked her lips with a playful and provocative giggle.

"What, the ACTUAL, FUCK!" Katarina screamed in bewilderment. Just a few seconds ago she was preparing herself for inevitable death, only to be met with a much more passionate transpiration. What confused her the most is how she felt almost drawn into it, the presence of the body of another being. Everything Noxus within her shot alarms through her mind; other people were danger, they were hazards, and even more so when they were within such close proximity.

Ahri gazed at her sardonically, as if she didn't understand the source of and was insulted by Katarina's outburst. "You'd think those words would be better spoken by me, no? I've been nothing but friendly and inviting, and you've just been threatening. Last I checked, throwing a dagger at someone is generally hostile." She spoke matter-of-factly, her eyebrows arched and hands on her hips. "Besides ... I could've sworn there was at least a bit of mutuality." A light smile emerged upon her lips.

"NO ... that was just WIERD ... I mean ... Disgusting! ... it was just... UGH!" Katarinas hand's clawed at her head as she crouched against the tree in utter frustration. There was a truth to the words Ahri spoke, but she couldn't bring herself to figure why or how it was sensible. Exasperated, she shot up and yelled, hurling daggers at Ahri once more.

It was quite a spectacle. Katarina twisted and contorted as she flung the weapons with all her strength, turning the area between them into a field of flying steel. Ahri, suddenly confronted with Katarinas full vexation, found herself having to focus on the use of her magic and athleticism to nimbly dodge each dagger and summon balls of energy to collide with the ones she could not. The air was filled with the sound of gasps and groans of concentration as the champions spent their entire force on either attempting to kill, or preserve their own lives. Bright light shown through the forest as the space was consumed by the glint of steel and gleaming explosions of their collisions with Ahri's magic. Seeing that her assault was being parried, Katarina charged, and it was her turn to materialize inches away from Ahri, briefly suspended in the air. However, the only kiss she gave was between the back of her heel and Ahri's stomach as she kicked her off the tree. Ahri exclaimed as her eyes shut in pain, and she tumbled out of Katarina's vision into the dark forest floor.

A resounding thump echoed as she landed, while Katarina crouched on the branch, breathing heavily in exhaustion, as she peered towards where Ahri landed. She hoped that Ahri was finally rid of, but the thought was half hearted; despite her earlier advances, the considerable fight she put up was interesting, even fun. Her initial anger and frustration had passed over, and at this point Katarina was disregarding any mission protocol or the Noxian voices nagging her at the back of her head. She felt as though these were the feelings she had suppressed through her life; eagerness, anticipation, and curiosity. She slid off the branch and landed on the forest floor, giving her vision time to readjust from the prior brightness of the night sky and battle. Looking around, she was genuinely surprised to see Ahri nowhere in sight, and now begun to slightly panic as she spun around, trying to find where she might be through the looming tree trunks. As she turned, a bright light enveloped her vision and a sharp pain in her stomach sent her reeling backwards, landing against one of the trees. She opened her eyes to see Ahri standing over her, obviously weary but still holding the resonating sphere.

She glared at Katarina with a look of annoyance, but a playful tone still within her words as she spoke. "I guess I searched the wrong place if I was looking for passion with you. But did you really think you could fight me?" She mockingly laughed at Katarina, but it was clear that she was equally exhausted.

Snarling, Katarina leaped up and appeared behind Ahri, forcing the blunt of the blade against her throat. She now shoved Ahri into the tree she was once backed against, Katarina pressing her body against hers and she restrained her from moving. Ahri complied, knowing the smallest twitch could lead to the blade slicing through her throat. The orb recceded, as it was taking an increasing amount of energy for Ahri to use her magic. "Did I _think_ I could fight you? No, I was _knew_ I could," Katarina chuckled, with the condescending tone Ahri had been using.

In a blur of motion, Ahri knocked the blade out of Katarinas hand with her own, tilting her head back and barely avoiding its edges as it spiraled upwards. She shifted her elbow as she spun around for it to collide with Katarinas back, now forcing her against the tree with Ahri in the open. However, rather than being stuck pinned to the tree as Ahri was, Katarina reacted, twisting around to have her back land against the trunk. It was a purely tactical decision, allowing her to fight the would be attacker back; but in the situation Ahri's momentum brought them to collide front on, knocking the wind out of both of them. Still vaguely focused, Ahri reached upwards and grabbed the sailing dagger. As they both caught their breath, she pressed harder against Katarina as both their faces flushed with the closeness and warmth of one another. Ahri loosely traced the blade over Katarina's neck, constantly closing the distance between their faces as they stared intently into each other's eyes. "If you _know_ you can, what's stopping you from doing so?" Ahri whispered.

Katarina begun to whisper back a retort, only to have it silenced by Ahri's finger over her lip and a mouthed Shhhh. Finding herself in a situation so similar to before, she felt inclined by her desires and curiosity to continue it. Amidst all of this, it was Ahri's turn to be surprised as Katarina forcefully pulled her hand down and closed the gap between their lips, caressing Ahri's with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Be warned - This chapter is completely lemon. Nudity, offensive/adult terms, all of that stuff. It literally pained me to write this. Any of the character development/plot devices? Out of the window, enjoy.

* * *

Ahri surprised heightened as she found an intrusive tongue sliding past her own and deep into her mouth cavities. Foreign hands groped at her back, and she placed her own lower, right above Katarinas derriere. With this up of the ante, Katarina's immediately moved farther downwards, now causing Ahri to moan into Katarinas mouth as she grasped cheeks. Ahri followed suit, and realized suddenly why this felt so much more pleasurable. Not once before had she found someone so eager to return favors that had been uncharmed by her magic. Any pleasures she fulfilled with others were bland, controlled; Katarina was less of a puppet and more of a contender, one on equal footing. Ahri now responded to Katarina, meeting her tongue with resilience. It soon became clear that while their physical fight ceased, a struggle for dominance was still present. Eventually their tongues grinded past one another, but still forcefully and imposingly pressured against their mouths. The constant churning and mashing of the lips and tongues gave new notice to a new feeling. Their breasts, although clothed, pressed against the others. Ahri musingly noted that they truly were on equal footing down to even size. Cupped by their clothing, the layers added more friction and heat as Katarina, noticing the pressure rubbed up and down along Ahri's body to further the sensation. They seemed to melt into one another, hands grouping as they moaned passionately; despite trying to assert their dominance, the pleasure was far from lost. Trying to even further force her body onto Katarinas, she slammed against her, pushing her back into the tree, and erupting gasps from both. Ahri now leaned backwards, breaking their kiss and making a point to rub her hips against Katarinas as a chain of mixed spittle was left trailing from in between their mouths.

Both licking their lips and looking hungrily at one another, Ahri grabbed Katarinas hand and made a motion for her to follow her. As they walked to Ahri's housing, Katarina was in disbelief at how quickly the situation devolved and changed. Just moments before, they were in a desperate fight against each other for their lives. Impatient, she grudgingly followed but made a point continuously be nudging Ahri's back to hurry her up. Upon reaching the house, a small wooden structure in the middle of a clearing, Katarina slammed Ahri into the door once again forcing her tongue into Ahri's mouth. Fumbling for the doorknob, Ahri grabbed Katarina around the waist and led her to a bed, throwing herself on top of her. The passion ignited once more as they groped and rolled, each one trying to be on top while forcing their bodies as close as possible. Clothes were ripped from either of their bodies by either of their hands, each eliciting more moans. Katarina finally gained the upper hand, and slammed Ahri against the bed, her arms pushing into her shoulders while straddling her and leaning over. Both were gasping for air as they glared into each other's eyes, excitement coursing through them. Ahri wrapped her arms and forcefully brought Katarina down, mashing their now bare chests together. As their tongues fought a battle for supremacy within their mouths, their bodies clashed against one another, and the rolling continued.

When Katarina was on top, a wetness between her legs sparked a curiosity about Ahri's, and Katarinas hand wandered downwards, reaching her pussy. Both gasped, and Katarina realized from the pressure on her own that Ahri had the exact same thoughts. Now opening their eyes, they grinned at one another, as if daring the other to make the first move. Ahri took the incentive, but rather than splurging her fingers moved down to Katarinas chest. Katarina moaned and arched her back as Ahri traced her right breast's nipple and areola with her tongue, massaging her left with one of her hands. These new and overwhelming sensations sparked Katarinas lust, and she had the urge to return what she was being given. She pulled back, momentarily disappointing Ahri, but repositioned her body and now stared at her upside down. Katarina climbed over Ahri's face, playing with her breasts and gently teasing her nipples. She moaned, feeling her own being suckled by Ahri, and moved downwards to do the same. They were in a 69 position, but the foreplay continued as the wetness downstairs increased.

Katarina moved her lips in between Ahri's breasts, and slowly licking down her body, passing her belly button and stopping right before her slit. Feeling Ahri doing the same, chills ran through her body. The pair was again at an impasse, each waiting for the other to make the first move. However, both were so extremely horny that it lasted no longer than a few seconds. Ahri forcefully shoved two, then three fingers into Katarinas pussy, while Katarina did the same to her. Both moaned loudly as they pumped into one another, arching their backs as they desperately tried to feed more of each other into themselves. Without stopping, Katarina leaned downwards and licked along Ahri's slit. As the thrusting continued, the gasps and groans grew more lusty as they felt their climaxes approaching. Their walls contracted around each other's fingers a fresh juices seeped over the edge, eager to explode. Despite the intense sensations she was feeling, Ahri wanted even more. She slowly withdrew her fingers, now warm and sticky, feeling the resistance as Katarinas pussy clinged to them. Although apprehensive, Katarina did the same, Ahri's pussy throbbing.

Climbing out from underneath Katarina, she flung her on her back. Katarina was astonished that this close to their climax Ahri was even able to move, and winced as she hit the bed, clutching onto her own clit. In actuality, Ahri's own legs were quivering as she placed her body over Katarinas. Her breasts once again pressed against Katarinas, and she forced her tongue as deep as she could. Katarina met her tongue with eager anticipation, wrapping one arm around her back to further push them together, and the other to guide her hand back into Ahri's throbbing vagina. Ahri almost sighed with relief when Katarinas fingers forced their way back in, but instead she groaned in ecstasy, pressing her own fingers deeper into Katarina. Both thrust with renewed vigor, their bodies slapping against one another as their tongues continued their dance. Suddenly aware of the previous competition, Ahri was making the best effort to finish after Katarina; and Katarina the same. Yet their moans grew louder as the practically screamed into each other's mouths, the thrusting becoming more and more rapid despite their pussy walls clinging harder onto their fingers. With juices literally seeping onto the bed, both exploded simultaneously, creaming over each other's fingers as the tension instantly relaxed and Ahri fell completely into Katarinas arms. Waves of orgasmic pleasure rolled over them both, moaning and gasping filling the air as they rubbed each other's throbbing clits. Katarina rolled Ahri off of her, and they lay side by side on their hips staring into each other's eyes. Ahri leaned forward, now for the first time that night being gentle as she passionately kissed Katarina. Katarina returned the favor, fondling Ahri's breasts as she did so.

Eventually, their racing hearts and breaths subsided, and Ahri sighed contently, sitting up cross-legged as she looked up and down over Katarinas body. No longer in a frenzy of lust, she was able to truly appreciate the extent of her beauty. Despite her dangerous line of work, her body was flawless without even a scratch. Her skin gleamed with sweats and fluids, from both Katarina and herself. This did nothing but accentuate the curves of her body, and Ahri begun to feel heated again. Katarina, still laying on her side and propping her head up with her arm noticed Ahri's almost hungering gaze over her.

"Hey Ahri, stop staring at me. I mean gosh, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but you really don't have to ogle," Katarina said, mimicking the exact tone which Ahri had used earlier. She shifted onto her stomach, gazing up into Ahri's eyes while peddling her legs over her back. She widened her eyes, mocking Ahri's fascination and batting her eyelids seducingly.

Ahri gave an honest chuckle, musing at how foreign their early conversation seemed. She went along with it, replaying it in her mind. Placing her hands on her hips, she gave an exaggerated pout. In an absolutely terrible Katarina impersonation, she replied gruffly, "Ogling? I was thinking about how knifes and stuff. Cuz I kill people, and Ima kill you if you don't stop with that sexual innuendo."

Katarina rolled over laughing, a genuine smile crossing her face. "Not exactly what I said, but I guess that was the spirit." She got up on fours, crawling over to Ahri in a ridiculously seductive manner. She bit her lower lip, going closer and closer until her face was only inches from Ahri's and their bodies, while not touching, could feel the heat radiating off one another. She whispered, "I'd love to see you even try."

Ahri gulped, every nerve and sense in her body tingling. Despite this, she refused to make the first move, instead leaning in even closer so the tips of their nose lightly brushed . "Do you even _think _you could stand up to me?"

Katarina, now taking the persona of herself in this slightly inaccurate act of their first meeting, spoke so softly it wasn't more than a mumble."_Think? _No, I _know_ I can." She pressed herself closer to Ahri, their lips now being centimeters apart while tips of their breasts softly collided.

Ahri's eyes slowly closed as she felt Katarina nipples growing erect against her own. "I think I'd call it a draw on our first two bouts, wouldn't you?"

Katarina pressed her lips firmly into Ahri's, their tongues enthusiastically leaving the caverns of their own mouth and exploring those of their partner. The struggle from early continued, both still trying to assert dominance as they forced themselves onto each other. Spurred, Ahri readjusted her position from cross-legged pulling Katarina up with and against her, smashing their chests together as they whimpered and moaned. After their short rest, the flame was readily rekindled, and they groped each other's rears, moans becoming more prominent. Katarina was almost thrusting herself into Ahri, their extremely healthy bodies slapping against one another.

Katarina suddenly pulled back, gasping for air. Both Ahri and her were flushed red with excitement . "Yeah ... I'd say it was pretty ...even." She puffed out.

"How about ... _winner _of this takes ... all?" Ahri replied through breaths. Katarina smiled and nodded back knowingly. Of course, there was no prize to be had by the "winner". But the simple notion of a competition invigorated them both; and they both had absolute confidence that they would come out on top. Ahri noticed the position they were currently in - on their knees, hands on the other derrière, and hips thrust against one another as they leaned back to talk.

She slid her hands lower, on the back of Katarina's thighs before leaning backwards and motioning with her head for Katarina to do the same. She landed softly on her back, propping herself up and peering at Katarina with fevor gleaming in her eyes. Katarina could feel her nether regions pressed against Ahri's, the juices which leaked out already mixing. Their flawless legs were scissored, gleaming with sweat and fluids from earlier. Softly panting, Ahri gave Katarina a kinky stare, which was greeted by a light smirk.

Ahri thrust and both released a moan of pleasure and slight pain as their clits collided. Katarina did the same, and they pounded into each other while tightly gripping the others leg. Starting off slow, the pace fervorously increased, their fit thighs slapping loudly. While Katarina steadied herself, Ahri was plunged into ecstasy, allowing her chest to lewdly bounce. Several minutes in, driving as fast and hard as they could, moans and yelps turned to screaming. Ahri's eyes were shut as she dug her fingernails into Katarinas thigh. Opening them, she saw that while Katarina was clearly enjoying herself, she wasn't as close to cumming. Slightly panicking, Ahri grabbed Katarinas leg and held it, stopping the thrusting as their pussies were pressed hard against one another. With ample bodily fluids for lubrication, Ahri now shifted to grinding her nether regions into Katarinas.

Shocked by the sudden change, Katarina opened her eyes to see Ahri glaring at her challengingly. She felt Ahri's body trembling and thought she was close to winning, but this sudden change of events made her question that. She knew that she herself was close to getting off, and was a bit worried about whether or not she could claim as the victor. Pushing these thoughts aside, she complied and grabbed Ahri's leg forcefully, pressing into her tighter and drawing moans and shudders from them both. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, their own and the others, and their faces were burnt a crimson red from the exhaustion and heat. The grind started off sensually, but found itself rapid as their legs and clits slid up and down one another's. No longer able to maintain any composure, Katarina let herself sink down to the bed and both their breasts flopped as they grinded. Purely endurance related, Katarina felt herself nearing her climax. She forced her eyes open through the waves of pleasure, seeing the flushed Ahri's tongue lulling from the side of her mouth. Her juices teemed and were built up against her walls, and she knew that she'd have to pull something off to win this. Drawing on her last reserves of energy, with one final thrust into Ahri she pushed herself up from the bed and stared at her. Ahri opened her eyes, pussy throbbing, and glared at Katarina as though she were mad.

Shakily, she forced herself off the bed as well, propping herself up on her arms as Katarina was. With sudden aggression, Katarina grabbed Ahri and wrapped her arms around her back, their legs still scissored. With the movement it grew on her how incredibly drenched and sticky they both were. Their clits still rubbing against one another's, Ahri knew what Katarina was doing and initiated by pulling herself into her, their equally large breasts mashing. She forcefully shoved her tongue into Katarinas mouth, and felt Katarinas own invading. While their hands wildly grouped, the grinding continued, aided through the rest of the new sensations. With loud smacks, yelps, and whimpers, Ahri knew that she couldn't hold on for much longer. The pace hasty, their gleaming bodies gave a final leap of energy, completed devoted to forcing their selves onto the other. With their extremely hard nipples pressed against the others, their vaginas pounding, their mouths so occupied by the others tongue they couldn't tell whose was whose, both finally exploded onto one another. Slightly leaning back, Katarina and Ahri simultaneously cummed, their eyes shut as they screamed in the ecstasy that enveloped them.

The juices covered one another's already drenched bodies, and Katarina fell on top of Ahri, their cheeks touching as they lay eyes shut on the bed. A slight smile appeared on their faces as gratification and relief washed over them. Finding Katarinas hands, Ahri wove her fingers around them. Katarina gripped them back tightly, shifting her head upwards to stare into Ahri's eyes. She gave Ahri a light, gentle kiss before nuzzling her cheek back down. There they laid in pure exhaustion and satisfaction till the morning; at this point, they were completely content with them both being winners in this exchange.


End file.
